


Sleepy time

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [41]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage!Ava Hawke finds Anders sleeping on his desk.





	Sleepy time

**Prompt 5:** A sleepy sigh, watchful, sounds among the quiet, thinking.

 

He had done it again. His cheek was pressed to the desk’s surface, mouth hanging open as soft snores poured out. His left hand, the dominant one, lay over the quill he’d dropped after sleep took him. A small puddle of black ink left a splotch on the parchment he’d been scribbling on. Fortunately, the inkwell was still firmly attached to the desk. She’d glued it in place as he’d accidentally knocked it to the floor the last time he’d fallen asleep at his desk in the study. Bodahn hadn’t been able to get the stain out of the rug. Letting Sandal make an attempt at it had resulted in the damned thing becoming a fraction of its size, more fitting for a dollhouse.

 

“What _am_ I going to do with you, love?” Ava smirked as she watched Anders sleeping.

 

It wouldn’t do to let him sleep the night at the desk, as nice as it was. He’d wake up with an awful crick in his neck. Blowing out the candle at the desk, she gently scooped him into her arms. He was taller than she was, but he wasn’t the heaviest thing she lugged around. Years of mercenary work had left her with strong muscles. Even now, after buying a mansion in Hightown, she spent most of her days in plate armor swinging a greatsword. A lanky mage was almost a feather by comparison. She padded to her chambers with her snoring cargo.

 

“Queen, off the bed. Don’t give me that look! Down!”

 

The mabari tried her best sad puppy gaze on her mistress.

 

“Not going to work, girl. I bought you that fancy bed and put it by the hearth for a reason. Use it.”

 

The war hound huffed in defeat and padded to her fancy bed and circled three times before laying in it. In truth, the stray tabby kitten Anders had brought home, Lady Ringtail, used that bed more than the mabari. Satisfied that the bed now had room for its rightful inhabitants, she gently laid her lover on his usual side of the bed. Moving with questionable stealth, she began unlacing his boots and pulled them off, setting them by the armoire. A tiny mew made her look up. A pair of watchful golden eyes met her own from the top of the armoire.

 

“Enjoying the view up there, your ladyship?” she smirked at the kitten.

 

A small “mrrt!” came in reply.

 

She eyed her beloved, thinking. How was she going to get him out of that feathery coat without waking him? For the briefest of moments, she wished that she was as skilled at sneaking as Isabela. Slowly, she set to work undoing the buckles and buttons of his coat. A sleepy sigh as she was trying to slide an arm out of his sleeve announced that perhaps she should stick to combat, as it seemed that stealth was not one of her gifts.

 

She smiled lamely as his eyes fluttered open and caught her red-handed. “You’d done it again. I thought our bed would be more comfortable. Unless you prefer a pillow made out of cedar wood?”

 

He chuckled and shrugged out of the coat himself. She pretended to not watch as he shimmied out of the rest of his outfit and slid on a nightshirt. Even the brief view of the old scars on his back made her gut roil with anger. She dearly wanted to find who’d done that to him and break their arms, among other things. Turning quickly, she busied herself with getting her nightgown on. No good would be had by letting him see her angry before bed, he’d try to wheedle what was wrong out of her, in spite of his need for rest.

 

Now in much more comfortable attire for sleeping, they scurried under the blankets. Snuggling up, he rested his head against her chest while she stroked his hair. Soon enough, his breathing became slow and regular, surrendering to sleep once again. Ava laid there listening for sounds among the quiet in their chambers. Nothing other than the crackle of wood burning in the hearth and the faint snores of her lover and her hound met her ear.

 

She hoped the night would spare him from dreams of darkspawn. Those dreams always left him on edge and worn out the next day. Somehow, he managed to plow through those days, anyway. Asking how he managed that, he’d chuckled darkly and said something about “Warden stamina.”

 

Pressing a light kiss to his forehead, she let her eyes slide shut. She’d be a hypocrite if she stayed up worrying the night away, the very thing she teased him about. It was time to sleep, worries could sod off and wait for morning. Who knew, perhaps fortune would decide to be perverse and actually let them wake up to a lazy day where very little went wrong? She chuckled to herself before dozing off.


End file.
